The Channy Trap
by XxKayla96xX
Summary: When Sonny got pregnant her and Chad could not be happier.. Except their young age and rising stardom affected their relationship. When the twins were born they split them both up and vowed never to see each other again. So what will happen when they meet at a big fancy summer camp and realize they're twins?  Based off the Parent trap


**Hey guys... If any of you are still here. Well I have a lot of explaining to do. I know I haven't been here in awhile.. more like forever. Heres the thing. I lost all inspiration in writing. Don't get me wrong. I absolutely love Channy. Best. Couple. Ever. Its just that I got busy and bored and well I don't know. If anyone out there wants me to finish my other story.. let me know. I forgot about it. It was almost over anyway. I'm sorry. I plan to finish this story because a writer out there on Fanfiction sparked up my creativity and you can thank that person. (They wrote Quite the Opposite.. Fab story btw.)**

**So now on to this story. I've had this idea since my last story I just never put it into a story (laziness, stupidity, etc, etc,) Its based off the movie The Parent Trap, which is an amazing film I will say. I don't want to completely copy the movie but it will be the same kind of idea. I could not decide if I should make them boys or girls but eventually I went with girls (zoned out in math.. this was all I thought about.) I hope no one else has had this idea.**

**So here we go. **

**I do not own SWAC or The Parent Trap.**

**~Kayla. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Allies Arrival<p>

"Are we there yet?" She asks with a huge smile on her face. She is leaning forward in anticipation while practically bouncing out of her seat.

"No," I say annoyed, "Almost. Please lean back." I extend my arm to her pushing her back against the seat. "If we get in an accident you will get thrown back by the airbag. Sit back against the seat." I say kindly. She rolls her eyes at my motherliness and pulls out her phone. She looks at it and frowns typing something quickly and putting it back into her pocket. I cannot tell you how happy I am to have gotten her an iPhone. I almost wanted to kill her when she would text on her old phone. The keyboard sound will eventually drive you mad.

"Mom, You are insanely slow. Tammys been there for a half an hour. I _need _to room with her." She says looking through all the windows to see if we are close.

"_Allie. _We will get there when we get there." I add glaring at her for only a moment so I can focus on driving. "And if I know her mother like I do no one will want to room with Tammy." I smile at the memories from our shared dressing room. I can't believe its been 15 years. My smile fades and I shake my head.

"Can I please drive?" She asks giving me a puppy dog pout. I slow down at the red light before acknowledging her sad face. Her bright blue eyes wide and sparkling. Those _eyes_. I can't help but give in after I see them. Shes just like him. Shes stubborn and cocky. Shes so much like me though too. Shes optimistic, a bit of a meddler, curious, funny, and kind. Her blue eyes and bright blonde hair makes it impossible to ever forget him. I shake off the thought.

"No." I simply state. "You don't even have your permit yet." She opens her mouth to give me a sassy little comeback, but I turn onto a road lined with trees. Allie hangs out the window and I try to pull her in while still maintaining perfect driving technique. A few moments later I drive through two giant black gates. There is a sign that reads _Welcome to Hollywoods Performing Camp. _The school that hosts the camp is insanely beautiful. It has a huge campus and access to tons of different performing options. Also, It has a healthy meal plan, top notch security, and a perfect curfew for my girl.

I know what you're thinking. I'm a little overprotective. Can you blame me? Its hard out in the music industry. _I _of all people would know. I tried to keep her out of it. She just loved singing. Shes in her high school chorus no matter what others think. She applied for this camp without me knowing and got in. Well, thanks to Tawnis help I got some money off.

"Mom, It looks like a palace." She smiles. I look around the giant campus. You can totally tell this is a performing school. Students are carrying around instrument cases and costumes. Some are wearing tutus and carrying around ballet shoes. Kids are lounging around playing guitar and singing having the time of their lives. I wish I went to a place like this. Everywhere was green and trees cover most of the road in shade. The light breeze made this place seem perfect. I park on the side of the long driveway and get out of the car. Allie jumps out of the car while it was still practically moving. She ignores me when I scold her. She pulls out her camera taking pictures of practically everything there. _I _of course pull out her several heavy bags out of the back of the rental car. Allie forbid us from taking a taxi from the airport to the school. We can't make a bad first impression. I drop her bags with a loud thud.

"MOM!" She yells, "Precious clothes in here." I rolled my eyes. "SO, carry them carefully next time." She begins to walk towards the building. I fold my arms glaring right at her. She turns giving me an innocent smile. The breeze rustles the trees above us and her floral skirt. Shes wearing white wedge heels, a yellow tank with a red cardigan, and a brown belt. I raise my eyebrows and she groans walking toward me with her loose light blonde curls bouncing. I'm left carrying two of her bags while she rolls her suitcase and carry's another bag.

She walks quickly up to the entrance and I follow along panting because I can't keep up. We walk in the building. The ceilings are high with two chandeliers dangling. Big windows surround the room and the floors are designed in many different ways.

"ALLIE!" A high pitch scream is heard and it echos across the large room. She scoots over too us in her heels and short little skirt. Her blonde haired mother doesn't look much different decked out in all pink.

"Hey Tammy!" Allie responds with a big hug to her old friend.

"How is my best friend doing? I haven't seen you in ages." She looks to me. "Hey Aunt Sonny." Tammy says with a smile she wraps her skinny little arms around me.

"Tammy the reason you haven't seen your best friend in ages is because her _mother _doesn't visit much." Tawni struts over giving me a small hug.

"The reason I don't visit often," I say quietly with my teeth together, "is because you work at the same studio as that person."

"Sonny please," She rolls her eyes, "_I _never even see him. You need to calm down. We only see each other on holidays and birthdays and its a little ridiculous." She rambles some more in my ear while we follow our kids to a table in the front. A small skinny women looking very professional in a black dress looks up from her clipboard at us and smiles fixing her glasses.

"Hello." She smiles and walks toward me; Her black heels clacking against the glossy floor. "And you are?"

"Sonny. Sonny Munroe. And this is my daughter. Allie." She smiled shaking my hand and then my daughters hand.

"I'm Tina Montgomery. Well Ms. Montgomery to you Allie." She giggles to herself. Tawni and Tammy introduce themselves as well and she gives them there room. "You may go upstairs to see there room and help them with there bags before you go." She points down the hallway to the elevators.

I look through the pamphlet with everything you need to know about the school before you enroll a child. The girls rooms are on one side of the building, while the boys are on the side. Theres a list of famous graduates, programs, and events they will be doing while they are here. We walk down the hallway our shoes clicking on the floor and we step into the elevator. The elevator moves up and I look over at Tammy and Allie. They smile holding hands almost jumping up and down. Tawni and I look at each other rolling our eyes. They are so different. Then again so are Tawni and I. Tammys got bright blonde hair. Its lighter than Allies, and its wavy. Not curly. They dress different too. Tammy is much more glamorous with her bright colors and flashy jewelry. Allie has a different style that's still different from other people.

I hope she stands out. I hope that people will like her and treat her well. Actors can be a little crazy. I know first hand, which is why I'm glad Tammys here. She won't let anyone mess with my girl. Before we came, I told her that when I first went to So Random that I was extremely nervous. I told her that don't let anyone tell her shes not good enough because she is.

I turn back to look at her again. She plays with her heart shaped locket given to her as a baby. Allie plays with it when shes nervous. I can pretty much tell how shes feeling all the time. We are so close. When I'm not with her, I feel like a piece is missing. I don't know how I'll be able to walk out of this building for 5 weeks without her. I'll miss her laugh, smile, jokes, her being stubborn, and her eyes.. I love her eyes.

_Ding_. The elevator stops and the girls burst out the door running through the halls. Apparently they have forgotten that we have the keys. Tawni and I laugh and we walk down the hallway. _20... 21... 22... 23. _I turn the key in the door and the girls push through screaming and running around the medium sized room. They throw their things on the twin beds set up on each side. The windows' curtains are opened and light brightens the room to reveal the light purple walls. Each side of the room has a closet, a dresser a bed next to a nightstand, and a desk. Tawni and I take out there blankets and set up their beds. Tammys is obviously pink, and my daughters is a light blue pattern. We take out some of their clothes to help them unpack.

After we've finished, Tawni and I stall so we don't have to leave. We sit with the girls and talk about whats been going on since Christmas, the last time we were all together.

Sadly, Tawni and I have to go because the camp is having this big welcome dance and the girls need plenty of time to get ready... Even though they are just wearing what they came in. Tawni and Tammy are crying hysterically in the hallway, leaving Allie and I alone.

"Mom?" She says a tear rolling down her face. I hug her tight.

"I love you so much sweetie. It's only a couple of weeks and you're going to love it here. I promise. You'll be home before you know it." Allie smiles wiping the tear from her face. "You are talented and amazing. Everyone is going to love you here."

"I'll call you everyday and tell you whats going on, so you can tell everyone back in Wisconsin how fabulous I am." We laugh and hug once more before they walk us down the hall. Tawni is done crying. She bounces back very quickly and its my turn to be sad. I hug Allie and will not let go. Tawni pulls me off dragging me down the hallway.

"I love you honey! Be safe. Don't get into trouble. I packed you some Wisconsin cheese from home!" I shout before we are out of sight.

We are just about to press the down button before two girls with tears in there eyes hug us before running back to there room. We laugh.

Tawni and I walk out the building wondering how these weeks will go. I decided to stay with Tawni for a day or too. We do have lots to talk about. I pull out of the gates looking in my rear view mirror. I let out a long sigh before moving on. It looks like the most important thing in my life has just left me for 5 weeks.

I'm all alone.. Again.

* * *

><p>I pull into Tawnis giant mansion. She sure has made a living for herself. The gates have a huge H on each side. The driveway is long and on a hill.<p>

Its about 9-o-clock now. Tawni and I walk up her many steps to the front door and I frown. I love a big house, don't get me wrong. It just feels so empty when there's only a small family.

A familiar face answers the door, which causes a grin to reappear on my face.

"Sonny Munroe." He smiles shaking his head. "I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore." I run up to him wrapping my arms around him.

"Nico!" I yell as we both laugh. They bring me inside and look around. The staircases go up around the sides and above my head is a huge chandelier sparkling. I inhale breathing in the mixture of Coco Moco Coco. By the way, Tawni became so rich she bought out Coco Moco Coco and created anything that could make something smell like it. There's perfume, air freshener, detergent, soap, you name it, it exists. I walk past the huge staircase into their kitchen, where I sit at their counter. Tawni goes to her cabinet grabs three glasses and pours red wine into them. She sets one in front of me on her granite counter tops. Tawni hands Nico a glass before lightly pecking him on the lips.

I know what you're thinking. Believe me. I thought the same thing. Basically, I got a call from Tawni at my old house. I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the ground. She said she was back on Hayden and when it didn't work out again, Nico was there for her. He apparently comforted her.. and well the rest is history.

"I can't even believe you came to Hollywood." Nico says leaning on the counter. "We always go to Wisconsin to see you. You've only came twice."

"When Allie got accepted, it was like I couldn't say no." I shrug.

"How have you been holding up?" He asks. I look over at Tawni who looks very concerned.

"Fine. Single. It's been basically just her and myself. My mother as well I guess."

"You're welcome to stay for as long as you like." He smiles before walking out of the room to take a call.

"Look Sonny, I know you don't want to stay because you can't run into Ch-.. _him._ " She reaches for my hand. "I heard from someone in his studio that hes not even in the country. If you want to stay for awhile, please do. I miss you." I sigh and smile. "YAY!" She screams she runs around the table iving me a huge hug.

This could be nice for me. Just me.. and Tawni. Yeah.

Just like old times...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**~Kayla. :)**


End file.
